Hidden
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei and Max have a hidden plan for Valentine's Day. [Takao x Max, Kai x Rei, Yaoi]


**-Hidden-**

_Oh, how the big day was near. _

Max smiled innocently at nothing, as he lay on his bed, lost in a daydream of clear blue skies, soft white clouds and nothing but serenity. It was such a nice day out; he had always preferred Japan to the States for its peaceful and unrushed civility. He loved the hidden qualities of the foreign land and could not resist coming back; no one could.

They were all together again; the boys, assembled in the humble dojo, just relaxing amongst friends, on the long vacation after mid-term exams. Takao was more then happy to have everyone sleep under his roof; it reminded them all of the good old days. Those memories were as golden as his friend's blonde hair.

Max looked over to Takao and smiled, as their host walked into the little room that the American called home for a week.

''So this is where you're hiding Maxie.''

Takao smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

''Rei's looking for you.'' He then stepped inside, and held out his hand.

Max took it, and slowly rose to his feet. He could not help but admire how soft Takao's hand felt against his. There was a twitch of longing in his thankful smile as he strode out of the room.

Rei was just down the hall. There was a catty grin on his face. Takao walked past both boys and when his presence disappeared, they started their plan. It would all take place that night.

Just before midnight, a round of yawns escaped their tired mouths and the film ended. Takao rose from the couch, announced his hunger for popping corn, and headed for the kitchen. Max watched him walk away and stretched.

Kai stood and wordlessly, he headed for the bedrooms; he always went to bed first. Rei usually did not last much longer but tonight, his tawny eyes were slit into thin, black devious feline lines. He looked to Max from his chair and an encouraging smile greeted him. There was nothing said as Rei understood, nodded and took fast steps down the hall.

''Kai'' His voice was quiet, but the Russian heard him.

He turned to look at the Chinese male, approaching and waited for more words.

''Heading to bed already?'' He asked, though the answer was obvious.

Kai yawned again, as he nodded and pushed open the door to his room.

''Kai…'' Again, he stopped, and then raised a slate brow into an arch above his ruby eye.

''Do you know what today is?''

''February 13th.''

Then, a mirthful grin surfaced and there was something hidden behind it, but Kai could not identify the secret.

''No, silly…it's Valentine's Day now…''

''Oh…''

Rei was suddenly so close to him that he could smell the male's fragrance; a deep and enthralling scent laced with a light aroma of musk. He kept smiling but he was nervous in the looming silence, without words.

All one another could hear was their shallow breaths. Kai wanted to move but found himself unable. He was captivated by the fresh red flush upon Rei's face. It looked so innocent and yet, the boy was not. Rei moved fast, like an agile tiger, and pressed his lips against Kai's. He cared not for a response, but lingered as hidden azure eyes watched the first kiss from afar.

''Happy Valentine's Day, Kai.'' Rei murmured.

He tried to pull away but a cold hand to his cheek stopped him. Instead, it led him in a different direction. Kai's door shut behind Rei's back and the hall was empty again.

''Maxie, watcha' doing?'' Takao asked, through mouthfuls of popped corn.

Max was startled and his nervous chuckles sounded awkward in the waiting silence.

''I was just saying good night to Rei.'' He smiled and Takao nodded before heading to the living room again.

He dropped down onto the couch and settled the large bowl on his lap. Max was envious. He stayed standing as nervosa refused to let him sit.

''Takao…'' He started and drew his friend's attention from the television screen.

He stood at Takao's knees and slowly reached for the bowl. His hands moved it to the couch, where he was sitting, then, as he looked into those stormy clouds, he straddled his empty lap. He leaned down to place a kiss and half way he was met with willing lips and, in that moment, everything felt right.

Nothing was hidden anymore.

**-EndE-**


End file.
